Dawn of the new pack
by Vlad-28
Summary: What would have happened if scott would have decided to help chris save his wife and they would have become good friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon. Scott had just gained consciousness. Derek and Deaton were looking at him and waiting for him to heal properly. Last night he almost lost his life to Victoria Argent when she tried to kill him with wolfsbane. Derek was still not sure how to tell Scott that he had bitten his girlfriend's mother and that she could be dying. The full moon was the next day and she had turned then Gerard would have killed her or she would already be dead if the bite had not take.

Scott sat up from the table he was lying on. He was looking in some pain but his body was healing by the second and he was recovering much faster than they had hoped.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Scott asked. Deaton was about say something when Derek cut him off, "you almost died last night. Victoria almost killed you and I saved you from her, but " Derek paused trying to find the words. He was an Alpha but he was not sure on how Scott would react to the thing he was about to say. He needed Scott on his side, now more than ever since Gerard was back in town and there was a Kanima running lose in the city. Looking at Scott he realized that Scott was waiting for the news on Allison, if there was any, " but I had to bite her to save you from her and now that I have bitten her she could be dead right now or if not then would be very soon." Scott felt a shiver down his spine. He could not imagine the potential of hunter turned into a werewolf. He was thinking what a perfect killer the combination would make when Deaton explained to him the Argent honour code.

"Chris Argent will have to kill his wife. That is what there honour code demands. They cannot have an Argent who is a werewolf or any other shape-shifter." Deaton explained.

Realizing what Derek meant when he said that she could be dying, Scott felt like his world was spinning. He knew that Allison didn't know about his mother trying to kill her since but how would she deal with the her mother's death at the hands of Derek, the person she did not want Scott to be friends with. Scott knew Allison's reason for that. She thought if Scott was away from Derek he would not be a killer and then someday maybe her father would accept him. But what she didn't know was that her mother was the one calling shots until Gerard showed up.

Scott was trying to be strong and decided that he wanted to help Chris and did not Allison to lose her mother. He could not imagine what he would feel if lost his mother, whose life was being threatened by Gerard. He might not like Chris but he admired his determination and did not want Chris to lose his family.

He got up and went for the door when Derek stopped him, "where do you think you are going?" "Argent house. I am going to help Mr. And Mrs. Argent deal with this crisis and i don't want any of them to lose their family like you did." Derek understood his concern for Allison but it was too dangerous for him to go in the Argent house alone.

"I am coming with you. I was the one who bit her after-all."

Scott nodded but was unsure about his decision. As soon as they reached the Argent house, Scott looked at Derek and said," you stay in the car until I tell you to come out. I want them to listen to me and they won't listen if you are with me." Derek nodded. He agreed to everything Scott said because it was only Scott who could help him take down the problem at hand. He trusted Scott and wanted Scott to trust him.

Scott opened the door and got out of the car. He looked up towards Allison's room and wished that she was in there. He wanted to apologize to her for being rude at the rave. He gathered his courage and rang the doorbell. Chris Argent opened the door. He was looking broken and ready to tear up but as soon as he saw Scott standing at his door, he suppressed his emotions and took on a look of anger to fend him off.

Scott stood there determined and was about to say something when he heard a voice from behind Chris. "What are you doing here? Isn't it enough that your Alpha bit me, that you have come now. What is it that you want?"

Scott tried to suppress his anger but he could not and he snapped "well, you tried to kill me last night for god knows what reason and I am not complaining. But I don't want anything from you but I have come to offer you something."

Victoria was about to retort from her expression but before she could speak, Chris asked "what is it boy, what is it you offer?"

Scott knew that Chris would want to take his chance and specially when he did not have to lose his wife. Chris noticed Scott's expressions and jnew that his offer would peek his interest but he tried not to think about that until he heard what this young werewolf had to say

" I know your honour code that you can't have an Argent werewolf, but i want to help your wife and keep her safe from Gerard. I know he will kill your wife without a second thought and i don't want you and your family to go through another loss in matter of months. I want to help Victoria learn control and stop Gerard from killing anymore people than he already have."


	2. Author's Note

AN:

This is the first story I have ever written on this site. I hope you like it. I taking small steps with the story. I don't want my ideas to fade very soon that's why. I plan to make Scallison the emd game for the story so Scallison fans please stay with me. Homestly, I did not expect these no. Of views on the very first day of my story, So THANK YOU all to read and I request you to stay with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Derek was listening to the whole conversation Scott was having with the Argent couple. Derek was disgusted at the tone of Victoria and didn't want to do anything to help her. But a part of him knew that Scott would get them convinced that they can help them. In those tense moments he remembered what he told Scott in the woods on his first full moon. He said that they were brothers after he rescued Scott from the hunters. It was time he acted like one and protected and helped with his situation. Although he did not trust the Argents, he definitely wanted Scott to help them and show them that werewolves were different and not all werewolves were harmful.

Suddenly A phone rang in his car. It was Scott's phone and Stiles was giving him a call to know the status of his situation. His best friend had almost died last night. Derek answered the phone and explained to him the situation.

"He is trying to help Victoria and Chris." Derek said in a stern voice.

"Wha- is he out of his mind? You are telling me that he just healed and he is standing at the door of Allison's sick ass grandfather who is going to try to murder him again in minutes? Has he lost his mind? And by the way what are you doing there, go and stop him." As soon as Stiles finished speaking, Derek told him that he agrees with Scott and hangs up the phone after telling him to take Isaac, Erica and Boyd with him and meet him at his old house.

Stiles was in shock as to why his best friend was trying to get murdered again when he had just recovered from a very serious problem. He told Erica and Isaac what Derek had told him and asked them to find Boyd. All four of them then got in Stiles' jeep and continued towards the burned down Hale house.

At Scott's words rang a bell in Chris' ears, Victoria was in shock as to why this kid wanted to help her. She had tried to kill him last night. If it wasn't for Derek he would have died and she would have lived longer than just a few more days. But now the scenarios were interchanged. She was going to die and this boy would have lived without him being part of the reason for her death since it was her own actiln that brought it upon her.

Unknown to any of them Allison was listening to their conversation while hiding. She was shocked to hear that her mother had tried to murder her boyfriend and was dying herself and that her dad was okay with all of it. What she didn't know was that Chris was already torn apart by Gerard's intentions of killing his wife. She jumped in the conversation with a look of anger on her face.

"You tried to murder him for dating me? What are you both, psychopaths?" She looked at her parents in anger "I still love him and yes, I still date him. So what are going to try it again? Murdering him? I grew up thinking that i had this perfect family- a loving father, a caring mother and a friendly aunt- but all of it vanished right now in a matter of minutes. I don't know what to say about it but I sure am angry as hell and as much I might hate you both for trying to murder my boyfriend I don't my mom to die." At sudden words from behind Scott, Chris and Victoria were in shock that she heard their conversation. Chris and Victoria were further taken aback when they heard their daughter say that she hated them.

Then they decided to take the conversation to somewhere more private and talk freely instead of the open. As Chris approached the garage, his eyes fell on Derek Hale. Instantly anger grew in him. He looked at Scott holding Allison's hand and remembered the day that he had threatened Scott at gunpoint when he found him making out with his daughter at the riverside. He thought that he might have been wrong about the boy but why was this boy working with Derek Hale. He knew something was up and he decided whatever happens he would investigate this boy's connection to Derek and why was he still with him.

They decided to go in the woods where no one would know what there conversation would be and they rolled out with Chris and Victoria in Chris' SUV, Allison in her own car with Scott, which her parents did not like, and Derek following behind them.

The drive to woods was tense. Chris and Victoria discussed her actions last night and Chris said that she shouldn't have tried to kill the boy to which Victoria defended her actions saying that he touched their daughter and she could not have let that happen. Chris agreed to those words but said that the boy was innocent and that he did not kill anyone and protected them when Peter was going to murder him and Allison. He did not approve of him with his daughter but the boy never broke the code and that gave him the right to live.

Allison and Scott were discussing her actions moments ago. " What if they had killed you? I could not have lived without you" Allison said with tears in her voice. "I would have happily died if it meant protecting you." Scott said. Scott looked at her while driving and kept remembering what he had said to her at the rave. "Allison" he began "I wanted to apologize for talking to you so rudely at the rave. But I kept thinking what if you were caught in the middle of all this mess and something would have happened to you? I would have died if I lost you." He said without taking a single breathe. Allison looked at him and smiled "you don't have to apologize. I know what you were thinking and I am not at all angry. I know you would do anything to protect me and I care about you just as much." As they finished talking, they reached the woods. All of them exited the car. Scott noticed that Chris had a gun in his hand and that Derek was already toying with his claws.

He jumped in quickly as he could and stopped them before they killed each other. Then he looked at both of them, now full wolfed out and said "if either of try anything unnecessary while we head towards the Hale house, I swear I am going to do whatever I can to kill both of you even if it kills me in the process. We are here to help each other and I want all of you to know what Gerard has in mind."

At the mention of the veteran hunter, both Derek and Chris dropped their weapons. Anger grew in both of them but they knew that Gerard was planning something and they had to know it to stop him. They realized that Scott knew something about Gerard that they did not and it would be necessary to know it. Derek considered this a win-win situation. If he knew about Gerard's plan and he had Chris to help him, he could stop both Gerard and the Kanima. Also if Victoria was in his pack Chris would have to kill her as well if he wanted to kill werewolves.

As they reached Hale house, they saw Stiles, Isaac and the others waiting for them. Stiles was shocked to Allison holding Scott's hand in front her parents. They explained everything to them and Scoot asked all of them to remain as calm as one can be, especially Derek and Chris. As soon as they were all paying attention to him Scott began

"Gerard is suffering from cancer and wants the bite. He wants to become a werewolf, Alpha even at that, and cure his cancer. He threatened me with my mother's life to get me to do it and that is why i joined your pack Derek." Derek looked offended and Chris was clearly very angry at thought that his father who would murder every other werewolf wanted to become one to cure his health. He also remembered his father saying that Chris had to help his wife die since he would not have the Argent name tainted with an Argent werewolf. Scott began again "Derek I am sorry for doing this to you but I had no choice. I hope you understand how much a son loves his mother." Derek remembered his past moments with his mother and smiled "I understand but I am still very angry that you did not tell me about it. I told you we are brothers on your first full moon and now I am going to act like one."

Chris looked at his wife and saw that she was feeling guilty for trying to murder this innocent boy. She tried to kill him and yet he was trying to protect her and her family from the psychopath that lived in her house. "Scott I am sorry that we both tried to murder you many times but we just could not concile with the image of a werewolf that we saw in you and when we saw you touch our daughter. We are very about our actions, specially my action from last night." Victoria said while she tried to repress her emotions of anger on Gerard. Chris nodded to her statement and said "yes we are sorry and we approve of your relationship with our daughter. But just so you know you are not allowed to get cozy with each other in front of us." He tried to lighten up the mood.

"So what is the plan?" Asked Isaac

"We wait for him to make the move. Now that we know about his plan we can focus on the Kanima problem at hand and find who is the master of Kanima." Suggested Derek

"I agree but we need to be careful of Gerard. That man is a snake and what I saw that night in the alley, I could not wrap my mind around the interaction between Gerard and Kanima." Chris said as his eyes fell on Allison "also Allison is staying away from this fight. I hope you don't want your girlfriend to get hurt Mccall." Allison looked at her father and said " dad I am not staying away. I can defend myself and make my own decisions. I don't want anyone to protect me and I will fight to protect my family and my friends. That's why you have been training me, haven't you? So let me fight." Allison said, resolve clear in her voice as she looked at Scott

"Also, I would like Mrs. Argent to commit a fake suicide and remain hidden and keep training to control her shift with Derek and Chris. This will prevent Gerard from killing you or using you as a weapon against us." Scott said with command in his voice

"And how are we supposed to lower her heart rate and breathing to make it look like an actual suicide?" Chris asked him, thinking that he would have to train the very same thing that he was trained to destroy. "I can help with that." As they turned to face the voice, they saw Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell standing in front of them. "I can help you in committing a fake suicide as you all might know that I am not just a veterinarian." He said as if it was clear to all of them what he was.


	4. Author's Note 2

**AN:-**

Thank you guys for reading the next chapter qould be out tomorrow or maybe the day after that. I would love to know how you guys feel about the first two chapters of the story. Please review and tell me. I hope you like what I woukd be doing with the original story in the next few chapters and read till I complete what I have planned for some charachters. I did not like way Victoria was killed. I felt she was a strong charachter and deseved a better ending and what impact her death left kn Chris and Allison. She would die, yes but in an entirely different way than in the original story. You guys are the best and I would love if you guys stayed with me till the end. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 3

All of them looked in shock towards Dr. Deaton. They were all wondering how he got there and that how he knew about the supernatural stuff going around in Beacon Hills. They knew he was not just a vet, but what else was he? This was the question that rang through everybody's heads. Scott stepped up and greeted Dr. Deaton "Hello doctor, glad to have you here to help us out." Scott looked around and saw everyone looking at him in amazement. He explained "I called Dr. Deaton here to help in our problems. He is a good doctor and would be able to help in the fake suicide and further training of Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Mrs. Argent." Allison hugged her boyfriend while Stiles smiled at his friend's clear thinking. Derek and Chris were in shock. They knew that this kid was just 16-years old and had just recovered from a wolfs-bane asthma attack just hours earlier and he was thinking this clearly in the matter of hours. Chris was feeling even more guilty now. He had tried to kill Scott so many times and now this boy was helping him keep his family safe.

Chris made up his mind. If he wanted to keep his family away from all this supernatural shit, he had quit his job as a hunter and become a normal family. He knew he would have a hard time convincing his wife to it, but he would manage it and try his level best to achieve the best conclusion. Scott explained his plan to everyone. He wanted everyone to act normal and play out according to Gerard. Derek was confused whether Scott wanted to help them or Gerard. But Scott said that according to his plan, they needed to find what Gerard's business with the Kanima was. He knew there was someone controlling the Kanima but who it was, was the unclear part. "Gerard won't harm me until I give him what he wants. I will meet with him in secret and tell about my plan to get him the bite from Derek. I know he would want the plan to roll out but he will wait for a few days till after the full moon. Also I will switch his cancer pills with a special pill created by Dr. Deaton and myself. He will not see the difference until the bite and he won't notice anything." Scott told everyone. "We also need to figure out a way to find this Kanima's master by tomorrow." Stiles suggested. The next night was a full moon night and they would have to plan everything accordingly, since their bloodlust was at it's peek at full moon. "I agree with the boy. We need to find the master, because I can't shake the image of my father's interaction with the Kanima that night." Chris said with a cold voice.

Stiles suddenly remembered that it was Lydia's birthday on this full moon night as well. He told everyone. Deaton said that the full moon in march was called the worm moon because worms crawled out of the Earth from deep slumber, literally. Scott felt uneasy at the thought of a party on the full moon night. He did not want to see Jackson there but he was Lydia's oldest friends and he would be there for her since she recently became the town nut-job who ran in the woods naked for two days. He felt that something was up about it and dragged Allison and Stiles away for a few minutes.

"I don't think that Lydia's party tomorrow would be normal. There is something I can't piece together." Stiles suggested as soon as they were separate from everyone before Scott could say a word.

"That is the same thing what I was thinking. There was something wrong about her behaviour and I just don't get what that was." Allison cut-off Scott again. "I know that's why we are going to keep an eye on Lydia in the party and all of them are going to stay here and train with Derek." Scott said and they joined the group with the plan for tomorrow night.

Stiles explained the plan to everyone. Deaton would help Victoria commit a fake suicide, and then she would join Derek and his pack in training that very day and fight her blood-lust even if it meant for her to chain chain herself up. Isaac interrupted "how about my house. My Dad used to lock me in the freezer in basement. We can use that to lock her up for tomorrow and then train her after tomorrow night?" His voice was trembling while he remembered the tortures he had suffered at the hands of his cruel father. "That's a good plan." Derek said looking with pride at his beta. Stiles continued "so Mr. Argent would join Gerard and take him on a hunting trip in the woods after the whole suicide incident saying he needed to hunt down the alpha to avenge his wife. This would keep him distracted while Derek chained up his pack and helped Chris divert Gerard's attention to him. Scott, Allison and me would be in Lydia's party, looking out for her and to look if we could find anything about Jackson or his Master. We know something is wrong with Lydia and that she is acting all kinds of bizzare."

Derek was shocked and slightly disgusted at himself. He thought that Scott would make a much better Alpha than him. When at the best friends, more like brothers, standing in front of him giving orders, he felt ashamed of himself and his ability to lead. He was the alpha, not these teenage boys. He should have been the one constructing the plan. But a part of him relieved to know that Scott and Stiles trusted him now. He always liked these boys. He was cold and harsh to them but he liked them and wanted them to accept him as their brother. He had been very lonely for very long.

Chris liked there plan. He was thinking that if Scott was not a werewolf, he would have made him a hunter along with Stiles, who was just as much a smart guy or maybe even smarter. But Chris did not like the idea of leaving his wife with Derek Hale to train. He wanted to talk to Derek alone but before he could say anything to Derek Victoria asked Scott "what about my body? What are we going to show on my funeral?" This got both Derek and Chris out of their thoughts. "We can shove in an empty casket. I will get the hunters loyal to me to make an escape door through the casket. Isaac can you make an underground tunnel through the grave to allow her passage? She will meet Derek on the other end." Isaac nodded. He knew it would be hard to build a tunnel large enough that no one notices but he could do something to make sure it was near the escape door and was big enough for her to pass through.

Derek pulled Scott and Chris aside while everyone was discussing a few more aspects of the plan. "So I want you both to know that if I have to train Victoria, it will be how I train the rest of my pack. She will suffer a lot of injuries during the training and I will lock her up tomorrow night in a very harsh way like the rest. She a female werewolf, so she will be able to endure pain but she will suffer more than us male werewolves." "I understand what you are saying Derek. I accept your terms. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I want you to know that whatever I or my family did to yours was very wrong and I feel extremely sorry for that. I don't want us to enemies anymore. I will be leaving the hunters after this and I plan on helping you keep this town safe. But I just don't trust you enough right now and I would want more time to put my faith in both of you completely." Chris said trying to be direct when he said the last words. Scott looked at both men. He knew that he was forcing them to work with each other but they had agreed to help each other moments ago and they had to trust each other to do that. After having this conversation, they rejoined the group and were about to head off- Chris and Victoria in their SUV heading for a hunter safe house where Chris arranged a meeting with his confidants, Derek and his pack was off to make arrangements for the next day with Stiles and Deaton was heading to clinic for working on those pills and the fake suicide. Scott was not sure whether he would go home to rest or help Deaton.

Allison noticed the expressions on his face and wanted some time with him. "You guys go ahead. I will take Scott to the clinic and I will head to Lydia's house after that. I need to have a word with him alone." Allison said looking at Scott. Chris understood that she wanted to be alone with Scott. He knew that they loved each other and she wanted some space from the group to talk, and presumably, make out with him. He agreed to give the young couple a few moments alone and rushed everyone out of the woods and to their respective work for the evening. Allison was finally alone with Scott, with the consent of her parents and was happy that he was a live. She had hoped that his parents would accept Scott and now they had. They will not try to murder him for touching her or dating her anymore. She was free to kiss him. As soon as everyone left, she took Scott to her car and they drove to their usual meeting spot for their clandestine relationship, the Beacon Hills Preserve. As soon as they reached there, Scott was about to say something when she cut him off with a passionate kiss. They broke apart after a moment and began again, this time Scott giving her a passionate return for the first one. One of his hand was buried in her hair while with the other he pulled her closer. She began to strip him off his clothes first and he helped her out of her clothes. Soon they were making out passionately. As he kissed her down her neck to towards her breast, she moaned. She had not felt him inside her since the other night they were at this place guarding Jackson. She felt her need for him rise as she pulled him up and said "I need you inside me right now" in a commanding voice that Scott could never refuse. He began to thrust through her core and with every thrust she let out a louder moan.

He was deeply in love with her. He knew she returned his feelings. With his last thrust, he said "I love you Allison. And I will never let anyone harm you." As was over the edge. She was exhausted after the make out session but she grabbed him in another kiss and as they broke apart, she said "I love you just as much." With they cleaned themselves and dressed up. They rode towards Deaton's clinic. While in the car, Allison got an idea. "Why don't we fill Lydia in about this stuff. I mean is not normal we know that since she was not turned after Peter bit her. She could of help. She is the only one who has a true bond with Jackson. She might be able to restrain him long enough for us to take counter-measures. I don't want that son of a bitch of a master to kill anyone else. We will kill him if we have to."

Scott looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She was so beautiful and yet she was a fierce woman, even before her father was trying to teach her about the family legacy and getting her to make harsh decisions. He agreed to her , not the killing part, but the rest of it, "No one has to die, but I agree we should tell Lydia about it." As they reached the clinic, Scott checked on Deaton and told him about Lydia and her supernatural stuff. Deaton knew Lydia was a genius. He knew she could be of great help, if she knew what was going around in the town. He agreed that she needed to know. Scott and Allison took off to Lydia's house while Deaton continued his work with the pills.

As they reached Lydia's house, Scott felt a weird sensation. It was like he was back to that night in the school, when he and his friends were being chased down by Peter. He did not like the thought. They rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Martin opened the door. "Hello Allison, and who is this young man?" "He is Scott, my boyfriend, we are here to talk to Lydia for her party tomorrow." Allison said to Mrs. Martin. "Oh, the party. Yeah. She might be upstairs in her room or on the porch walking Prada." Mrs. Martin told them. "Thank you Mrs. Martin" Scott and Allison said in unison. They knocked on Lydia's door but she did not answer. Scott knocked harder on the door, looking worried. He could not shake that sensation he felt. As soon as he knocked harder on the door, he door swung open and Lydia was not inside. They were worried and immediately went to the porch. Before they entered, Scott heard Lydia talking to someone. The porch was empty and only Lydia was standing there barefoot, when Scott peeked in. They became worried and decided to watch and finally learn what was happening to her. They kept watching her and finally she made a move. She went on outside the house, barefoot. They followed her and both of them gasped as they saw the structure she was headed to. It was burned down Hale house. She was headed there but they didn't know why. So they both kept quite and followed her.

They saw her talking to a boy, roughly 18-years old, inside the house. He told her that it was his house before and then something tragic happened here. As their conversation ended, he kissed Lydia and suddenly to Scott and Allison, the boy had turned to burned man, all bloodied and burned. If Scott was not wrong, this was Peter Hale. But how could he be alive? Then it clicked to him that there was different scent at Lydia's house which Allison seemed to have noticed. He now recognized that smell as wolfs-bane. Lydia had been hallucinating about Peter but why were they seeing this? His thought train was broken by Peter's words. "The time has come Lydia. Tomorrow you must bring the alpha here and let worms crawl out during the worm moon of march." Peter said to her as she continued to sob on the floor of the Hale house. Both of them were shocked to see and hear what had happened in front of them. Then they noticed Lydia picking up some purple flowers from the floor. They were scattered all around the floor near Lydia. She picked them and began walking back to her house. They headed back to her house as well. Lydia found both Allison and Scott sitting in her house together. They filled her in about werewolves and all the other supernatural stuff. "So Scott is a werewolf. And you expect me to believe it?" With that she turned to open the door but heard a growl from behind her. She turned to them and saw Scott full wolfed out. "Now you believe me?" Scott asked. Lydia looked stunned. And suddenly all the weird things were making sense to her. She sat down with them as they filled her in about all the stuff.

"So who were you talking to in the house you just came back from?" Scott asked shocking her. She felt her words stuck in mouth as she was trying to tell them about the weird stuff going on with her. She began sobbing "I saw at the guidance counsellor's office when went to see her. Then I began seeing this boy everywhere around me. It was like he was following me. Then he gave me a flower and asked me to meet him today. So I... I don't know how I got to that house. Then..." She paused "well if you were there, you both saw what happened. Why is this guy stalking me? What does he want from me?" Lydia asked looking at Scott and hoping to find some answers. "He said something about worm crawling out from the Earth. Maybe doc has a clue. I mean he seemed to know what this is all about. We have to talk to him. But for now, Lydia you prepare for your party and we'll make sure that people get to the party." Lydia nodded at Scott's words. Allison and Scott left for Dr. Deaton's clinic soon after and Lydia was left to prepare for the party.

Meanwhile, Gerard was out at night hunting for the Kanima when the headlights of a car flooded the dark alley where he was. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the Kanima sitting on top of the roof of the car. The car's door swung open and out came a hooded figure. He approached Gerard with Kanima by his side and started talking "so I heard you were looking for me and my friend here." He said pointing at Gerard then to the Kanima. Gerard looked stunned as the hooded figure removed his hood and revealed himself to be a high-school student. He was a tall, pale skinned boy with blonde hair. His name was Matt, if Gerard remembered correctly. He offered Gerard his hand and Gerard returned the gesture. The two of them gave a sinister smile and shook each other's hand as The Kanima beside Matt started to circle around them.

 **AN:-**

This is my very first story so I would like you guys to tell how much you liked it or hated it. I would love to know about how you feel about the story and the characteristic-al changes I did with them. Please tell me through your reviews. I would love to know. Thank you guys for reading. You guys are the best readers in the world.


	6. Author's note 3

**AN:-**

Hey guys. Thank you for reading. Sorry I was not able to post the next chapter yesterday. It is almost ready and I will upload it tomorrow. So please stay with me. I would also appreciate anonymous reviews. I guess the anonymous reviews were offbuntil now. So please tell me about the story and how you feel. Scallison shipers stay with me 'coz there would be a lots of Scallison after a few chapters. Please read and review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like where the story is going. I would like to thank R34p3r729 for reviewing. It means a lot. I am toying with some more ideas for the story. I felt like putting Gerard and Matt on the same page, considering both their benefits from their victory. I plan on including Peter in the story and a lot Scallison will be their very soon. Also, I plan to do something with Stiles, since he has not gotten enough limelight in the story yet. So a Stiles' POV could follow very soon. This chapter is mostly filler and some plot setting takes place. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know through the review how you liked it.**

 **Chapter 4**

As Gerard pulled the car in the yard of his house, he saw Allison sitting in her car. He decided to begin his plan of persuading her to his side from that moment so that she could be his guard-dog from Scott and Chris, if something in his plan goes wrong. He approached her and began with a greeting, "lovely night child. Wouldn't you say so?" Allison nodded. "I wonder what you had to go through when you lost your beloved aunt Kate. Whatever she was, she was still family. Allison was about to retort when she remembered Scott's warning. _Pretend everything is normal. We cannot risk loosing this fight. Too much is at stake._

She nodded again and was about to walk out on him, when he said, "A child of your age should not suffer so many losses. But these losses indeed make you strong." He walked away saying these words. It took no time for Allison to register these words as an indication to her mother's suicide- though she knew it was fake- and she was starting to understand his plan to use her as her hound to do all his bidding. As soon as he was out of sight, she pulled out her phone and called her dad to tell him about Gerard's brief conversation with her.

Chris was with his wife preparing for her death. Deaton had given Allison sedatives and other required stuff for her - fake - suicide. She had given the bag to Chris and according to their plan, she was headed to Lydia's house to help her deal with Peter and prepare for her party. Chris had just finished talking with one of his men about the special coffin. His men were preparing it and would bring it in when Chris would would give them a call. It was after he finished talking to Allison, he saw Gerard enter the room. "Looks like it's going to be a long and rough for the both of you. Make it quick. I cannot stand the sight of an Argent werewolf. You are going to have to help your wife Chris. She is a strong woman but not strong enough to take her own life."

Chris felt disgusted at Gerard. He knew his plan about becoming a werewolf and was angry that his father was trying to become the thing he hunted but could not stand any other person in the family to become one. He felt like pulling out his gun and emptying the entire round in his skull. He resisted his urge to kill his father. He felt like if he remained there, he might give in to his blood-lust for his father and kill him right there. Now he understood what Scott and Derek went through every full moon night. He continued upstairs, forgetting his anger as he knew that his wife would not die. He was glad that Scott was trying to help him and his family get through this crisis. He knew it would take him time to accept Scott with his daughter and into his family, but he would gladly do it for his daughter and for the fact that Scott saved him and his family from the pain and agony of losing Victoria. As he reached Victoria, he saw that she was ready to take the sedative and Calan - a drug used to lower heart rate - along with an anti-biotic capsule that Deaton provided. She was ready to go underground and start training as soon as possible so that she could be back with her family.

Chris injected the sedative and then the drug. He quickly gave her the anti-biotic and said, "It's going to be alright. We will get through this. We were wrong to not trust Scott. If it wasn't for him, you would be actually dying right now and I would be left alone to face through this agony with Allison. I am going to quit being a hunter after this and start to protect Beacon Hills with Derek's pack. I might want to establish some rules but Eventually we will come to terms with each other and become a smoothly functioning protectors of this town. I will need your help when that happens." She nodded at Chris' words as she fell into unconsciousness and then her heart lowered and went into a state of stasis. Chris lowered her body on the floor and stared for a while before pulling out his phone and giving a call to Scott informing him that the plan was underway and that he will get his wife to the hospital in a few minutes. Scott reminded him that Victoria needed to be given those drugs every 6 hours to ensure her state of stasis. "I will see to it and Gerard won't get to her. Tomorrow she will be inside a coffin with trap doors and escape through them. Then we will regroup and figure out our next move." Scott agreed and hung up the phone as Chris messaged Allison about the current situation and asked her to meet him at the hospital late night. He put his phone in his pocket and began to take his wife downstairs in his arms.

As he reached downstairs, he saw Gerard standing the living room of his house. He had just got off the phone as Chris entered with Victoria in his arms. He said, "Is the deed done?" He looked in the arms of his son and then towards his face, "Don't blame yourself Chris. This had to be done. This is what acknowledges us as hunters. Remember, _we hunt those who hunt us." Chris felt utterly disgusted at his father's games. He was a creep and a very selfish person. He did not care for his family. Earlier he showed that he only wanted to avenge his beloved daughter and kill the alpha. 'There_ _ _was__ _no code, not when they kill my daughter' he said back then. And now, when his true intentions were revealed, he was just a homicidal maniac who wanted to remove threats from his life before he gained power. "_ _ _Selfish Bastard"__ _Chris thought to himself. He ignored his father and took his wife to the hospital. As he sat in the car he got a call from Scott. "Dr. Deaton will meet you at the hospital. He will be disguised as one of his friends under the name Dr. Hillwood. He told that Dr. Hillwood owed him a favour from long ago. No one will recognize him. He will help you with all the stuff. I am meeting Gerard tomorrow morning. I set the meeting in a café so Gerard won't be able to do anything to me. Tomorrow I will change his pills. He will not notice any difference. Get to the hospital Mr. Argent. And stay with Mrs. Argent. Derek will take her to train her tomorrow after funeral." "I get that boy. Slow down. Are you on al-right? You sound like you are in a rush."_

There was an awkward silence between them. "Scott, I... I just wanted to thank you for your help. I appreciate it. I don't know how Allison would have dealt with it. Thank you very much for saving my wife from my insane, homicidal maniac of a father. I don't know this man. Just be careful when you are with him. I am terribly sorry for what I did to you and to Allison. But not anymore. Take backup with you. I would suggest you take someone who could start a panic in the café to distract him from the exchange of his med-box. I believe my father won't come alone." Scott agreed with him and hung up the phone. Scott started to think of some names who could help him tomorrow. He came across a few but it would make no sense to take them with him. He decided he would take Stiles with him since he was a goof and could easily start a panic in a mob with his best defence - sarcasm. He gave Stiles a call, told him about his plan and asked him to come with him. Stiles agreed and Scott hung the phone. Stiles got back to researching the Kanima. He had noticed few things at every crime scene. A car with sticker on the bumper with a quote by Einstein printed on it, Matt and Mr. Harris. Jackson was unquestionably there but as the Kanima. He knew that Matt was douche but he had no motive, also that he was stalking Allison and Scott needed to know this. They knew that all those who were killed were on the 2006 BHHS Swim team that won the states and Mr. Lahey was the coach but nothing else. It was clear that someone was taking revenge. But who? He came out of his thoughts as he felt a rush of sleep in his eyes. He went to bed as he had to get up early to continue his research.

He was lying on the bed, thinking about Lydia's party and what he would get her. He had made a list of things to get her for her birthday. It was his childhood crush's birthday, it would be a grand celebration. Then it hit him. The swim team won the state championship. There must have been a celebration for that. He gave a call to Isaac to ask him about it. Isaac was fairly asleep when he got the call and he picked it up. "Hey man. Why are you calling so late?" He asked as soon as he picked up the phone. "Did your dad organized parties at your house after the victory of the swimming team?" He asked ignoring Isaac's question.

"Yeah. Dad and Cam, my older brother used to organize parties after the team's victories."

"Holy crap. Dude, I might have found something important regarding the killer. I'll call Scott. You call Derek and meet me at your dad's house. We have bring the pieces together." Stiles hung up the phone as he said this. It was going to be a long night for them.


	8. Chapter 5

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. It was just filler for the story. Thank you Animegamergirl23, Rastigo and nizaam1234 for making the story your favourite and for following. This chapter will be set after Stiles' call to Isaac. This will also include a bit of Lydia's party. I hope you like this. Please review and tell me about it. I am thankful to all the people who read this story and please do review. You are the best readers in the world. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

Stiles picks up his jeep's keys and finds his dad sitting at the dinner table. He had look of worry on his face. His father had lost his job because of a reckless mistake by Stiles and Scott. He was worried for his father. His father was drinking again. He had not seen his father drink that much in quite some time. He went to his father, "Dad are you alright? Why are you drinking? You will get your job back. I promise I will do something for you. I will get you your job back." "I miss your mother. I miss talking to you and I miss your mother very much." His father was totally drunk and was revealing all his feelings. Stiles sat by side and cried. He cried for a while, then he remembered that he had to pick up Scott and meet Isaac and Derek. He brought himself together and consoled his dad. He hid the bottle of whisky from his father and took him to his room. He took his father to the bed and left for Scott's house. He drove to Scott's house and picked him up. They drove to Isaac's house in hurry to find Derek, Isaac and Chris waiting for them. He asked Scott, "Did you call him? You know I don't trust him. He gives me creeps, even more than Derek."

"He's a friend now. He can help us. He is a good hunter and I trust him. Please give him a chance." Scott requested

"Only if you say so."

They got out of the jeep and went in the house. Stiles explained what conclusions he had come to. He said, "There would have been a celebration party for the winning swim team in 2006. They used to have parties after every win according to Isaac. What if this person, who is the master of Kanima, was there at the party and something happened there? Jackson said at the rave that he had died, that all of them were killers. What if the master had almost died in the party? The kanima was afraid of water when Derek and I had confronted it near the school's pool. Jackson is the swimming team captain, so that couldn't be his weakness. What if that was the weakness of the master?"

Scott, Derek, Isaac and Chris were in shock from his conclusions. They were thinking on his conclusions. Chris assessed the situation and asked, "Is there someone in school who is afraid of water or doesn't know how to swim? He is a potential suspect and we need to keep an eye on him or her." Scott, Stiles and Isaac thought for a while and shook their heads. Chris nodded. He was unhappy by the response but he couldn't do anything. Stiles said, "Okay, so we need to keep an eye on a few people."

"Who all?" Scott asked

"Mr. Harris, Matt and Lydia"

"Why? I mean why these people only. You think they don't know how to swim" Chris inquired.

"I have Mr. Harris and Matt at every crime scene. They both feel kind of weird to me anyway. Lydia is acting all types of bizarre and I don't know what's going on with her. Also she is hiding something. Tomorrow is her birthday. Maybe we can figure out what she is hiding at the party?" He suggested.

"Lydia is out of question. She is not a suspect. I know what's happening to her and we need to stop it. And now I remember that I forgot to tell you about Lydia, Derek." Scott said looking at Chris and then to Derek. "She has been hallucinating Peter. He has been haunting her for quite a while now and he said something about full moon of March being called the worm moon and worms crawling out of The Earth." Scott informed the Alpha

As soon as Derek heard this, he had an intense look of tension on his face. As did Chris. All the three, young men were confused as to what had made them so uncomfortable. Stiles, being the most curious one of them, asked, "You both know something about it don't you? Tell us." Chris and Derek looked at each other uncomfortably. "You wanna fill them in on this on my behalf Chris." Derek told the veteran hunter and turned away trying to avoid Scott, Stiles and Isaac. Chris began, "The full moon of March is known as the Worm Moon because worms crawl out The Earth after hibernation. I guess that part was pretty clear. Now, In the Supernatural World, there is a ritual on The Worm Moon. In this ritual, a dead werewolf can be resurrected by an alpha using the light of the moon and the blood of both, the alpha and the werewolf. This takes time since it's basically a blood ritual."

Everyone gasped after hearing this. Peter was controlling Lydia even after he had died to get her to resurrect him. Then Scott realized something and went over to Derek. "Where have you buried him?" he asked trying to think of a different answer than he was expecting. "Below the Hale house, where the rest of my family rests. That was the best place for him. He may have been a psychopath, but he was my uncle." Derek replied. Scott felt his world spin as he realized why Lydia went to the Hale house. It was not only because Peter was a Hale but also because he was buried down there. He wanted her to know where he was so that she can resurrect him. Chris warned them to remain alert at the party since they would have to deal with the Kanima's Master and Peter Hale too if he was to be resurrected. He also warned Derek to be extra careful since it was him that Peter would use to be resurrected.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you both." Stiles said looking and Scott and Chris "Matt has been stalking Allison for a while. I figured it out when I saw him at the party. He was trying to kiss her and she was pulling away everytime. I also think that he has some pictures of Allison on his camera, very suspicious pictures. The ones in which she is in her room reading or doing other stuff. I have seen him click Allison's pictures everytime he has a camera in his hand."

"What?" both of them said in Unison.

"And you are telling this to me now. There was a person trying to stalk, kiss and god knows what to my girlfriend and you decided that it was worth forgetting. And I can't believe Allison didn't tell this to me either." Scott said in shock while Chris looked a bit uncomfortable at the boy's words since it was his daughter he was talking about.

"Easy there Scott. I will ask Allison about this and we will confront Matt. But first we need to solve this Kanima problem and find its master as soon as possible." Chris said trying calm Scott.

They discussed a few more possibilities and went back to the places they should be at to spend the night. Victoria was heavily sedated in the hospital with Chris and Deaton monitoring her. Allison was keeping an eye on Lydia. Scott and Stiles had to deal with Gerard the first thing in the morning and Derek and Isaac had to take care of the pack and bind them to the chains. Even Isaac was not good at controlling his werewolf side on a full moon. Derek had to bind him as well with the others.

In the morning, the first thing Scott remembered was to meet with Gerard. It was a weekend and they had a spring break as well, so it was not an issue for them to do the meeting as a first thing. Scott had his breakfast and took off on his cycle to meet with Stiles. Thoughts ran through his head. _What if the plan failed? What if I messed up? What if we didn't distract him enough to change the Med-box?_ He kept thinking all of this. He reached Stiles' home and went in. He saw Stiles having his breakfast in his room while he was researching something on his Laptop. Scott saw that he was going through the academic record for both, Matt and Mr. Harris. He was sure that Stiles had a good reason to suspect both of them. It could not have been a coincidence that both, Matt and Mr. Harris, were present on every crime scene. Stiles noticed Scott and said, "We have to be careful. I have a feeling that Matt is the master of the Kanima." "Well considering that he has been stalking my girlfriend and the fact that he was present at every crime scene, I wouldn't put it past him if he was the master of kanima." Scott said in a comical tone. "You know if you lose Allison to that douche I will stab you in the face with a fork after having you de-balled." Stiles warned Scott to which he became a little uncomfortable. "I am not losing Allison to anybody. And please don't say that again. Come on, we have to go." He dragged Stiles down with him before he finished his breakfast and towards his jeep as they rolled out towards the café.

Allison received a call from Chris telling her about the events of the night. He asked her to get to the hospital. Gerard was in the hospital and he wanted to show him that Allison did not know about any of this. As soon as Allison reached the hospital, she began to cry. Though it was fake, she had to make it feel original. She asked looking at her father, "Is this another one of your hunter tricks? Are you trying to test my strength? If you are, it is not nice dad. I am not strong enough to go through this. Please tell me dad, please tell me!" as she finished speaking, she fell into her father's arms and continued to sob. This was fake, but it all felt so real to her. Seeing her mother on the hospital bed in a state of stasis was not easy for her. Chris knew that she was just acting in front of Gerard but he could not control his tears, which was good since Gerard was still present and was looking at them. If he saw them in emotional turmoil, he would not suspect them. This would give them time to plan out their next move. Gerard was watching them. He was ready to leave for the meeting with Scott, which he thought that no one knew about. He left for parking lot with two hunters, telling Chris that he was going to hunt down the alpha. Chris calmed himself and Allison down. They both went in to check Victoria's condition. Victoria was almost awake. The effect of the medicine had worn off and she saw Allison sitting by her side. "Hello my sweet little girl. I am alright, you don't need to have that look on your face." She said as she came out of her state. Chris and Deaton were having a chat at the other end of the bed. As she saw her mother coming back to consciousness, she could not hold her tears. "I know you are going to be okay, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it and leaving you like this mom. I just can't." she said as tears fell from her eyes. Victoria again started to think about what would have happened to her daughter if Scott had not done what he did for them. She apologized to Allison about everything she did to Scott and to her, all because Scott was a harmless and kind Werewolf. She knew Scott was innocent but she still resented him. But not now. Now, he was helping her and her family and she was happy for it. She would never disapprove of him now, she thought to herself. She held Allison in her arms for a while before Deaton gave her another shot of sedative and Calan to keep her in a trance like state. She fell unconscious and Allison left for her house to get in touch with Scott and get ready for Lydia's party.

Scott and Stiles drove to the café. They had to wait for Gerard to arrive, meanwhile they discussed how they could divert his attention towards something else and start a panic in the café. "Why don't we drop coffee on him and you take that moment to change his pills." Stiles suggested. "He will definitely have hunters with him. How do you plan on distracting them?" Scott asked. "You know I am good at stuff like that. Leave it to me." Just as Stiles finished saying this, Gerard walked in with two people, presumably hunters who took a different table opposite to them. They were watching very closely as Gerard sat opposite the two boys and began to have a chat. "So why did you set up a meeting here Scott? Don't you trust me that I will not harm you because you are going to help me take down the alpha or you know what will happen?" Gerard sad in a threatening tone looking at Stiles. Stiles shifted uncomfortably. This Grandpa gave him creeps, Scott said, "He knows what you want. You don't have to hide it from him. He is my best friend and I trust him with my life. He will not tell anyone. You don't have to worry about it. I set up this meeting here because I don't trust you. You'll kill me the first chance you get after I have given you what you want. So I am being precautious. Also let us drink something first. I am thirsty." He gave a nod to Stiles who got up and went to the Barista and ordered three cappuccinos, one for each of them. When he brought the coffee towards the table, he pretended to slip and dropped the hot coffee right on Gerard's coat, where he had seen him keep his med-box. Gerard panicked as the hot coffee landed on his coat. He took off his coat before he could get burned but he forgot to take out his med-box. Scott grabbed the opportunity and took Gerard's coat from him so that he could clean himself. He slipped the fake med-box in the coat and took out the original with easy all while looking at Gerard and his hunters, who were trying to suppress a laugh and were looking away.

As Gerard cleaned himself with paper towels, he remembered that Scott had his coat. He grabbed the coat and tried to walk away but Scott stopped him saying that he needed to know the plan to ensure that he gets the bite from Derek. He said, "I will lure him into thinking that you are the master. And you have to be active so that he can know where you are. This will lure him into thinking that he is always two steps ahead of you. You will confront him an abandoned distillery and I will slash the back of his throat with my claws coated with Kanima venom which Stiles managed to procure. This way he will be paralyzed and his pack can be handled by your other hunters. They are still young and not strong enough to control their shifts. This will take a few weeks but if we succeed, you will have what you want and then you will leave me and my friends and family out of this. Especially my mom, Stiles and Allison. I may not be her boyfriend but she is still my first love and I will always care about her." Gerard nodded. He was not shocked that Scott had already planned everything. He knew that this kid was smart. And once he was an alpha, he will definitely try to include him in his pack. Gerard began, "You know, you are quite smart for your age Scott. Maybe even smarter. You are certainly not as dumb as your grades say. But you know that this world does not have happy endings for Romeo and Juliet. I cannot promise to leave you alone but I can do that for your friends and family, that is if you keep your end of the bargain." He walked out of the café after he finished the sentence with the two hunters behind him. Scott and Stiles released a breath they had held. They were relieved that he did not suspect them and he was going to take the pills – mountain ash pills – instead of his cancer pills. They walked out of the café.

Stiles dropped Scott at his place and went back to his home to get ready for the party. Earlier in the mall when he was shopping for Lydia, he had seen her talking to Danny and Jackson. She was inviting them to her party and Jackson was trying to avoid it saying that she didn't want him there. Stiles knew perfectly well why he had said this and he knew that Lydia would be broken if Jackson was not there for her party. She still loved and cared for Jackson. He also knew that Jackson may be a douche but he did care about Lydia and would never, even in his Kanima form, try to hurt Lydia. He dressed for the party and left his dad a message that he would be late. He reached Lydia's house carrying a big box as her birthday present. He was having trouble taking it inside, which Lydia was watching with a tray in her hand. She was serving everyone with fruit punch that she had prepared herself. After watching for a while, she turned around and walked away saying, "Don't forget to try the punch." Stiles was finally able to get the box inside the house. He saw that there were only 4 people in the party. Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia. Lydia was feeling very uncomfortable with no one being at her party. So Allison, Scott and Stiles called up a few people from their contacts and got the party started. Soon the party was flooding with people. There were lacrosse players, few degenerates and a few other girls that Allison had persuaded to come. Matt arrived at the party and started looking for Allison. He saw her standing by the pool. He approached her, "Hey Allison, may I speak to you alone?" Her eyes were searching for Scott and Matt noticed it. He tried to reach out for her arm, but Scott came from behind Allison and grabbed her by the waist. He asked her, "You were looking for me?" "Yes" she replied giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Matt tried to avoid looking at them. He was annoyed at their relationship and he wanted Allison for himself.

As they broke apart, she looked at Matt, "Sorry. You were saying something?" He said, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone about what happened at the Rave." Trying to force Scott to get angry and leave her behind. "Oh you can talk in front him. He knows what happened at the rave and totally understands it. My parents have approved of my relationship with him." Allison said. Matt felt anger surge through him. He was annoyed at the fact that he could not have Allison anymore, not until Scott was alive. He composed himself and said, "I wanted to say sorry for trying to force a kiss on you that night. Also for making you feel uncomfortable about your pictures I took. I am sorry for that." He said this and walked away. Scott noticed that he was uncomfortable at the idea that Allison was with him again. Scott turned to Allison and said, "He is a stalker and he is a suspect. He could be the master of the Kanima." It was the full moon night and Scott was having trouble controlling his emotions. He said the words in anger that Allison had never seen before. She left to get him something to drink. Scott followed behind her. As she entered the kitchen to get him water, he turned towards the entrance of the kitchen. He saw Lydia standing there with a tray in her hand. She handed him a glass of punch. "Drink it. It will make you feel better. Tell her how much you love her." She said looking at Allison. She left him to think a she went over to Stiles handing him a glass of punch and then to Matt, who was looking very angry. She said, "I know how you feel about her but she is with Scott and you cannot do anything about it. Drink it and clear your differences with both of them and find another." Matt laughed and said, "Well Lydia that is the thing. I can do something about it or rather, I can have someone do something about it." As he said this he drank the whole glass of punch in one go. Lydia, looking pleased by his action, looked towards Stiles who was drinking his punch. Then she looked at Scott and Allison. They were both not drinking the punch she had given them. She felt a shiver down her spine.

Scott and Allison were having a chat. He had finally calmed down enough to talk and Allison was happy. "I will not forgive that bastard. He tried to kiss you when you were trying to avoid it. Also you are telling me that he tried to get you to his house that night as well. How can I forgive him?" Scott said trying to convince her that Matt was the master. "Baby, just because he tried to force himself on me doesn't make him the master." She said as she got closer to him. Their lips brushed and Scott's primal instincts took over. On the full moon, everything in his body was at its peak. His bloodlust, his senses, his anger and his desires. It was known by all his friends that the one thing he wanted the most was to be with Allison. He gave in to his primal instinct and started kissing Allison. He took her in his arms and went towards her car. They broke apart as he laid Allison on the backseat of her car. Just as he was about to get in, he heard someone coming. He returned to his senses. He got in and looked for the approaching person. It was Lydia. She was leaving the party with a pouch that had something, and if his sense of smell was correct, it was wolfs-bane. He told Allison to follow her and he got back to the party. Just as he entered, he saw everyone was intoxicated. They had all drank something far more alcoholic than beer. He looked for Stiles. He saw him shouting for his father to stop. He shook him by his shoulders to bring him back to his senses but it did not work. They were approaches by a girl, "Don't do that. He will puke. Here give him to me." She took Stiles' head in her hand without waiting for an answer and dipped it in the pool nearby. As she brought him back to the surface, Stiles began to pant. He was himself again. He said, "Don't try that again. Though it was a handy way to get someone out of the hangover." Scott looked at him, "you were begging your father to stop drinking. He is not here Stiles. You were hallucinating." Just as he finished the sentence, he saw Jackson walk into the party looking for Lydia. He saw Scott and turned away.

Scott felt a bit uncomfortable. He helped Stiles get to his feet and helped him towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, they heard, "I don't know how to swim. I am afraid of water. Don't throw me in." They turned to see that Matt was yelling, particularly at no one. He was having a hallucination that he was being thrown in the water. They heard it stopped it their tracks. Scott turned to see that Matt was going to fall in the pool. But before he could get there, Matt fell in the pool and began to choke on water. Jackson took off his shirt and went to help him. As they both got to the surface, Matt saw Scott and Stiles looking at him. He realized that his secret had been revealed to them. He gave Scott a glare as he walked away from the party. "There you have it. The master of Kanima. I knew it was him." Stiles said as Scott was thinking as to why everyone was acting this weird, even Lydia. Then it clicked to him. The punch. He got to the container with the punch and saw that there were wolfs-bane floating in it. It took him a second to realize what Lydia was carrying with her. Everything was clear to him now. She was still being controlled by Peter and she was going to resurrect him. He took out his phone and called Allison. She was following Lydia into the yard. She saw Derek's yard as she got a call from Scott. "Scott." She said "What is it?" "Allison get out of there now. Lydia is going at Derek's place. She is going to use him to resurrect Peter. There would be three uncontrollable and ready to kill wolves there. Get out of there." Just as he said this, Isaac come out of the yard and running towards the woods. She turned away and got in the car as she saw Lydia dragging an unconscious Derek to her car and taking off. She drove her car to the hospital and informed her of the situation. It was a complex situation since Gerard was at the hospital and Scott and Stiles were stuck at the party since there was a near death experience in the party. All of them were stuck in the wrong place. They were not have been able to stop Peter's resurrection, even after they knew about it. Allison did not carry her crossbow with her to the party, Chris was stuck at the Hospital and Derek was knocked out of the equation, with wolfs-bane according to Chris. This was the worst situation they could have gotten into. Just as Chris thought this, he received a phone call from Scott, "It is Matt. He is the master of Kanima."


	9. Chapter 6

**I hope you liked the previous chapter and where the story is going. I plan to follow the series even after season 2, with some changes. Thanks to all those who followed the story and made it their favourite. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You are the best readers in the world.**

 **Chapter 6**

Chris felt a shiver down his spine as he heard Scott's words. He handed the phone to Allison. "Scott?" she said "What did you find out?" She was waiting for the bomb to drop. "Matt, your stalker, is the master of Kanima. He is the one who killed the wife who the Kanima did not kill." Scott said. He had a cold and angered voice. Chris was looking pale. He was shocked that a 16-year old boy could to so much with the help of a vicious killer. "That was not the work of a boy. It was done by a psychopath who could do anything he wanted with the help of the beast he was controlling." A hunter's voice echoed inside his head as the word psychopath flashed in his head while he thought what his father could do with that kind of control over the beast. Allison was flashing back to time Matt was trying to hit on her, "I am not the kind of person who says 'If I can't have you, no one can.' I just thought you wouldn't mind since you were not with Scott anymore. I am sorry about it." He had said to her after the rave, when she had dropped him to his home. Both of them were shaken by this revelation, but they knew that he was a suspect. They calmed themselves down. They had to go through a lot starting tomorrow morning. They had to go through another funeral in the matter of months. Allison fell asleep in Chris' arms and Chris relaxed on the bench. He held his daughter tightly. He had not been this close to her after that day at the ravine, when he caught her with Scott. He was happy that he was getting close to his daughter again and it was all because of a werewolf. After sometime, he fell asleep on the bench beside her.

Scott and Stiles had just given their statement to the cops. They had been there. Matt was taken to the car of a cop since he was in trauma. He had fallen in the swimming pool and had almost drowned until Jackson saved him. As both of them walked out of the house, they saw Matt staring at them, dripping and with a tail wrapped around his leg. He was looking extremely angry. There was a Kanima on all fours right beside him, as if it was protecting him. As Scott and Stiles turned to see each other and then back at him, he was gone with the Kanima trailing behind him. That was all the confirmation, if any required after what they saw at the party, they needed. They got to Hale house as soon as they could after the interrogation at Lydia's house. As they got in, they saw Derek unconscious on the floor, and Peter standing in a hole dug up on the floor. They saw a complex arrangement of mirrors throwing moonlight right into the hole where Peter stood. Scott and Peter glared at each other. None of them liked Peter. Lydia looked on at the stunned faces of Scott and Stiles. Stiles looked at her. He could feel that she did not know what she was doing. He consoled a sobbing Lydia and got her out of the house while the Scott tried to wake Derek up. During all of this Peter looked at Scott and felt proud, "He is my Beta after-all." He thought as his chest puffed and he realised that he was standing there naked. He got out of the hole he stood in and went inside the burned house to look for something. He came after a moment to find Derek on his feet, still weak from Peter's resurrection, with his claws and fangs out, eyes glowing red and Scott beside him in much similar fashion. He was dressed in Black shirt and a black pant that he had hidden in the house after he got out of coma, as he explained. He explained to them that he has become very weak and he needs a pack and an alpha, "I don't want to be an alpha since I it resulted in my death the last time I tried it. I want an alpha like Derek. And a pack member as strong as you Scott. I think it is about time I told you why I chose you to be in my pack. First, I was looking for anyone who I stumbled upon to be a member of my pack. But then, I saw you and you looked strong. I could sense it from very far. I knew you would make an excellent werewolf. A strong and fearless one at it. All of us need each other. Derek is my family but you Scott, you are my pack sibling, considering I lost my alpha status after my death." He gave a nice little speech which didn't Phase through either of their minds.

He began again, "Let's talk about this." Placing his one hand on Derek's shoulder and other on Scott's. "Yeah. Let's talk." Derek said in a cold voice as he threw Peter back into the hole where he had been buried. Peter crawled out with blood flowing through his mouth. Scott picked him up and started punching him, pinning him down to the ground, "You bastard! You ruined my life." He said while beating him bloody. As Derek stopped him, he noticed that Peter was not healing. "Don't trust this psychopath. He will only use us. He wants power that's it." A voice said in his head. But Peter was his last remaining family if he considered his thoughts. He could not just leave him like that even if he was a psycho. "Why aren't you healing?" he questioned. "That's what I meant when I said I needed a pack. Coming back from dead isn't easy. It has left my abilities impaired, quite severely I must say. Now would you guys listen to me or do you want to continue the Thunderdome fight with me, since I will be no match for even one of you." He said trying to check his own humour. Both of them calmed down enough to listen to Peter. "There is still a lot I can teach you Derek. And way more to you Scott. I may not be up to the fighting speed but I can make sure that we stand a chance against the Argents when they come. I am here to help you guys." Peter offered. Realizing Peter didn't know anything about what was going on in the town, Scott decided to fill him in. "Great. So I am out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you are cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town. That's just how we do it nephew. That's just how we do it." He said with sarcasm clear in his voice. He was then shocked to hear that Derek and Scott were working with the Argents. "So you are now working with the family that killed our family and tried to kill both us. Great. Anything else you want to tell me to get me to think if my decision to revive myself was good." He said looking at Derek. "It was Kate who burned our family. Chris might have been involved with hunting us but he did nothing to our family. He is helping us deal with it and I take that for now. Other stuff can be dealt with later on." Derek replied still not complying to include Peter in their plan. Peter hesitated to agree but knowing that he was outnumbered, he complied. They finished the discussion and Peter revealed that he knows of a way to save Jackson. He stood up and walked towards the stairs. From under the stairs, he produced a box. "What is that, a book?" Derek asked. "No, a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter replied sarcastically. "This is the only thing that can help save Jackson. Only if we could get Lydia to help us though." Peter said. As he said this, Stiles and Lydia walked in. Lydia was crying and Stiles trying to console her. "I just got this message from my dad. He said that the cops found Matt and Jackson dead near the lake." He said.

Matt was running through the woods, dripping from water. The Kanima trailed behind him. He stopped near the lake and saw Gerard standing there. "What are you doing here? I told you I will tell you when I plan to set the things in motion. He needs more power. I need to get Allison first." Matt said as he saw Gerard looking at the lake. "Are you even listening to me?" As he said this, Gerard turned and pushed him into the lake. "The deal is off boy. I need his power right now. I cannot wait for your teen romance to bloom." He said this while holding him inside water. Matt was choking as he tried to call the Kanima, which was sitting in the shadows forward. He choked to death while the Kanima watched as Gerard killed him to gain control of the Kanima. He turned to the Kanima and called it forward. As the Kanima stepped out of the shadows, he started turning into his half-kanima form. He walked towards Gerard and looked for a moment. Then he started stabbing himself. In seconds, he was covered in blood and stab wounds. Gerard gave a sinister smile and walked away.

As the day broke, the Argents prepared for the funeral. Scott showed up at the funeral and Gerard was stunned to see him there. He strode over to Scott and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had no relationship with my Granddaughter." He said. "I don't. But I told you that I still cared for her very much and I could not watch her like this. I am here to offer my condolences to Allison and Mr. Argent." He replied and he walked off to stand beside Chris. As Chris saw him, he knew exactly why he was there. He was there to distract Gerard, so that Victoria can escape easily. Also because of what had happened to Matt and Jackson. Jackson's body was in the hospital for examination and Matt's was in the morgue. Chris knew that Gerard had killed Matt to gain control of the Kanima but what he didn't understand was that how Gerard knew that Matt was the master of Kanima. "Thank you for being here. I know you are wondering how Gerard knew that Matt was the master of Kanima. I hadn't talked to him after you relayed the information to me. Trust me I am as much in the dark as you are. We have to be careful now. He is the one to control the Kanima now. What Matt did was nothing compared to what Gerard can do with it." Chris said in such a voice so that only Scott and Allison, both of whom were standing beside him, could hear what he said. Scott and Allison nodded. As they ended the funeral, Allison and Chris went to their house and Scott went to Derek's lair to see if the training had started. Chris had told him that he and Allison will join them once they have taken care of the situation at their house. Scott saw that Derek had already started training his pack and Stiles and Peter were there with him. He saw Isaac, Victoria and Erica were down on the ground and Boyd was trying to indulge in a combat with Derek but he was easily evading every attack the well-built wolf was throwing at his alpha. Derek dodged another attack from Boyd and Boyd's claws got stuck in the abandoned trailer that was right behind him. As he turned to try another attack, surprisingly he lifted the whole trailer and was shocked that he did not have to use any extra strength to lift it up. Derek was stunned and seemed happy as Boyd put the trailer back in its place and was shocked that he did not feel any fatigued state due to his strength. Everyone was shocked to see the newly turned wolf lifting so much weight with that much ease. Isaac immediately got up and tried lifting the trailer unsuccessfully.

"It won't work for you. It was Boyd's natural strength that helped him do what he did. Don't try that or you'll break your hand." Derek said "There is one thing that Victoria might know about werewolves but none of you might. All werewolves have a special ability depending on their natural strengths. I was far quicker than any other werewolf in my family except for my mother. Peter is a far better tactician than any of us. He could win even in the worst possible situations. That is what makes him more cunning than any of us as well. These abilities manifest in time or in dire situations like the one Boyd was in. I was about to attack and he had his claws stuck in the trailer. You will all manifest your own abilities in time which will be unique to you." Derek said this as Scott heard and wondered, "I wonder if Chris knew about it? What ability would I manifest?" His thought train ended as he saw Peter looking at him curiously. He wondered if Peter knows what ability he would manifest as he was the one to him. As he thought this, he saw Peter smiling at him. His look was sinister as if he was plotting something. Scott felt uncomfortable at this but shrugged it as he strode towards the others to practice.


	10. Chapter 7

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. Thank you all for reading and following. Thanks to everyone who liked the story. Please read and review. You are the best readers in the world.**

 **Chapter 7**

All of them trained for the next few weeks. Erica had seizures a few times during training after which she would collapse and start screaming about Kanima. Later this ability of her manifested into sight. She had a vision of their fight with the Kanima. She was still struggling to control this ability. Talia Hale, Derek's mother and Peter's sister had this ability, so Derek was quite interested in it. Isaac showed extremely good sensory abilities. He was a young wolf but had full control over his senses. He could hear, see and smell anything that was even beyond Derek and Peter. Victoria showed excellent combat skills. She was overpowering Boyd, Erica and Isaac easily. She was going toe-to-toe with Derek and Scott. Peter was supervising their training. He would assess every situation in seconds and give them instructions to do something more efficiently. He might have been resurrected and lacking in his abilities, but he was still very much dangerous with his ability to assess situations so calmly and easily.

Scott had trained with all of them for the past few weeks. He was much better than any other werewolf, but he was not manifesting any ability. He could overpower Boyd for short time in strength. He could very easily get past Derek for a few attacks. He could hear the breathing of Allison even from Derek's lair. He was better at combat than the rest of them. He would assess the situation along with Peter and they would arrive at a common conclusion. But he was not manifesting any ability unique to him. Chris and Allison trained with them. They would provide them Intel about hunters. Allison would train in different arts of combat and tracking and Chris would remain a hunter to gather Intel about their moves. Allison and Scott had not spend some quality time with each other in weeks since their training began. She would train to be a hunter with a different motto, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." She had said to Chris. Scott was upset about no ability manifesting. He had noticed Peter looking at him with affection and curiosity. He had talked to Derek, Allison, Stiles and Chris about it. He was very uncomfortable with the way Peter looked at him. They had told him to ignore Peter and focus on training. They told him not to worry about it. "Don't worry. There must be a very werewolf-y ability waiting for you very soon dude." Stiles had joked about it.

Lydia had been there to see Stiles a few times. She was very worried about Jackson. He had suddenly shown up at the college, 'all well and healthy' according to Lydia. He had a very changed attitude. Peter had convinced Lydia about helping them. Both of them researched about Kanima resurrection. "If Jackson died, Gerard wanted it. He wanted Jackson to die. It was his wish." Peter said to Lydia. "Why would he first kill Jackson and then resurrect him. He would lose some of his abilities like you did." Lydia had started feeling a bit comfortable around Peter now. He was acting nice to everyone, which was suspicious to Derek and Scott. "Looks like what we saw Jackson turn into before was Kanima's Beta shape. He has transformed into something else now." he said this while pulling out a picture on the screen. Derek and Scott jumped after seeing the image. "He has become that. That has wings." Derek said in shock. "I can see that" Peter said in shock. He played an animation of Beta Kanima transforming. There was a loud screech from the screen and he shut the laptop almost instantly. "We have to be more careful now. He has become even stronger. Somehow Gerard had known about this little fact and used it to get his minion stronger. Derek now you have to offer him the bite. It is the only thing that can save us. We cannot go up against that thing. He is too dangerous." Peter had told Derek. "I intended to give him the bite. But we have to find a way to make it look unsuspicious. Scott, Chris and Allison are the only ones he trusts among us. He does not now about Victoria and I intend to keep it that way. We are all getting stronger. We should continue our training." Derek told Peter.

"Well you guys need to do something quick or I won't be able to live in this town anymore." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Melissa McCall standing there. Scott and Stiles had told their parents about the supernatural. They had not taken it well, at first, but they coped with it eventually. The sheriff was able to process the revelations much more quickly, though he did not believe his son and Scott. It had helped him connect all the mysterious murders in the town even from long ago. "Gerard had visited the house looking for you. I told him that you and Stiles were out of town but you guys need to do something quick or he will definitely kill somebody. Both of you need to be at the school. You can handle things better from there. He was at our house with that lizard friend of yours." Melissa told them about the situation. "I will be at the school tomorrow with Stiles. Someone needs to keep him busy. Stiles, me, Allison and Chris will get to it. Jackson is much stronger than before. We cannot risk any of you. We will stall him while all of us prepare for battle. Allison you need to do his bidding for a while. You are going to capture a werewolf for him." Scott laid out the plan. "Okay. Allison, your boyfriend has gone officially insane. His plan sucks. Plain and simple." Stiles and Derek said together. Chris carefully analysed the plan. It was a good plan but with too much risk. "Who is going to be the werewolf she captures?" Chris asked to everyone's surprise and looked at Scott. Scott didn't give him an answer nor did he look Chris in the eye. "You are the werewolf. Aren't you?" Chris said shocking Allison, Stiles, Derek and all the others except for Peter, who looked content with Scott's idea as if he understood what Scott had planned further. Lydia was looking at Peter through all of this.

"I won't be easy to catch. I have something planned. You guys are going to stall him saying that you think that one of Derek's betas has turned Omega and ran away. I will make sure that his mind is off me and Stiles. We can keep him busy while the others trained. I am stronger than them at this point. They need some more time to train before we can carry out our plan to save Jackson and defeat Gerard." Scott said trying to convince everyone. "Are you gonna tell them why you are going through this trouble when we can simply attack Gerard and take away his only weapon or should I tell them your reason to do so?" Peter said from a corner which made everyone jump. Scott was shocked at his words. He was not ready to reveal this. Hell…. He was not even sure yet. His face turned pale as everyone turn towards him with questioning looks. "What is he talking about?" Stiles asked followed by Derek, Chris and Melissa with the same question. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Scott had closed his eyes. He didn't know what to tell them. He tried to turn around but he could feel that he was in the middle of a circle now. Only Allison was beside him. Rest of them had surrounded him completely. "Look at me Scott." A soft voice said from beside him "Look at me. Open your eyes and calm down." Allison said to him as he opened his eyes. She looked in his eyes and was shocked to see… something. She held him tightly. "I will tell you all but first, call Dr. Deaton here. It should be revealed in his presence." Scott said as he calmed down hugging Allison tightly. Stiles picked up his phone and gave the doctor a call. Deaton in minutes, as if he was waiting for Stiles' phone call. He came in and stood beside Scott, as the others took seat. Allison sat right beside where Scott stood, clutching his hand. Victoria, Chris and Melissa Sat on a couch. Isaac and Boyd sat on the ground, While Erica, Lydia and Stiles were sitting in chairs behind them. Derek was in his usual spot, brooding in corner. Along with Peter. As they all sat comfortably, Scott began, "As you all know I have not been manifesting any special abilities like you guys. But I have been showing all of your abilities in a much stronger way for short periods." As he finished the sentence, he was interrupted by Stiles, "Dude, don't worry. I told you that there must be a very werewolf-y ability waiting for you to take it." Peter growled in a low tone at the horrendous word. "That's not it. Is it Scott? It's not about that. Am I right?" Chris deduced.

"You are Mr. Argent." Scott continued. "I consulted doc on this. He examined me and told me that everything was fine with me and my werewolf abilities. But he had a concerned face. He told something and said that it would attract powerful creatures here, to Beacon Hills. They would be after me once it manifested properly. I didn't want it to manifest after he told me because I didn't want to put anyone in danger, especially considering Gerard has already tried to use that card on me once. But it might be our only way of defeating Gerard considering that none of us could take down the Kanima before in its beta form. So we need this power to combat him. It might be our only hope. But before I tell you, I want to know how Peter figured it out?" He finished explaining everything leaving out a certain part. "You were my Beta. I was the one who turned you. We share a connection. Actually all three of us share a connection." He said pointing at Lydia. "I chose you because I needed a pack. But after you turned I sensed something from you that drew me towards you. I have been keeping a very close eye on you, Scott. Also, my ability of assessment played a major role in figuring it out. I chose Lydia because I researched her kind. I hope you guys know that she is not exactly human." He said earning him a glare from Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott. "What am I then?" Lydia asked in an angry voice. "What you are Miss Martin is called a Banshee. You are immune to Werewolf bites or any other supernatural phenomenon. Also you can seek out the supernatural." Explaining all he knew about Lydia. Finally, Lydia had some answers about what was happening to her. She was supernatural in a very different way than her friends. "So, are you gonna tell us now or do you still wanna keep the suspense?" Derek spoke after a long time which made everyone realize that he was still in the room.

"I am turning. I am becoming stronger. I am becoming….." he paused as he said the last incomplete sentence. "I am Becoming an Alpha." He said shocking everyone. "I am turning into an Alpha werewolf. I don't know how but that is what is happening to me and that is why I am getting so much stronger than all of you. Even Derek who is an Alpha himself." Derek and Chris were confused to hear this. They were about to ask him something but were cut off by Deaton, "What Scott is turning into is called a True Alpha. It is very rare. Something that doesn't happen in a 100 years. But every once in a while, a beta can become an alpha without having to take that power by killing an alpha. That is what a true alpha is. The one who chose the non-bloodied path to power. The one whose strength is his character, his force of will. A true alpha is much stronger than any other werewolf, particularly weak only to another true alpha who has been a true alpha for a longer time. That is why it must be kept hidden from Gerard. He cannot know about Scott's strength. If he does, he will use it to full advantage." He told them as he finished explaining everything about Scott's new abilities. Chris, Derek and Victoria were shocked, confused and content at the same moment. They were confused as to why Scott was the only one they have heard of becoming a true alpha, Shocked that his power would bring so much disaster if it fell in wrong hand, like Gerard's and content that he was on their side and was their last hope. Derek and Chris had learnt that both of them trusted Scott and each other now. They had learnt that Scott was the only who can save them from darkness. As the revelation ended, Erica had a sudden vision and Isaac's senses were sharpened by the imminent threat. "It's Gerard. He has found us. He is coming this way. Jackson is with him." Erica and Isaac said in unison. "The time has come pack. Prepare for battle. We will end this once and for all." Derek said as he gestured Scott to switch sides when Gerard arrives. They agreed to the plan and prepared for the approaching threat.


	11. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note :-**

Hey Guys. i have been a bit busy with some stuff. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. It will probably be next week. please stay with me. Please read and review. You are the best readers in the world. Thank you


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the previous chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to post for so long. I have been super busy with college work. Thank you for reviews and follows. Please keep reading. Thank you guys.**

 **Chapter 8**

As the werewolves shifted, the hunter and the huntress prepared their weapons. Deaton, Stiles and Lydia took a place to hide for a while until Lydia was required to distract Jackson. As Gerard arrived, they heard the screech of the Kanima. In walked Gerard, the Kanima tailing right behind him. Gerard looked at the pack and saw Victoria. "I knew it was too easy. Your funeral was not what it would have looked like if you actually died, you monstrous bitch. I suspected that something was up. Chris was not looking broken, Allison was handling herself quite well considering she had to bury her mother at such a young age." He started taunting the Argent couple for their betrayal. "You were taking innocent lives. We couldn't let that happen. You have to be taken care of." Chris said in anger. As he heard the words of his son, he turned to look him in the eye and then look at his granddaughter with a crossbow in hand. She was truly looking like a warrior. He had hoped that she was on his side so that he could have some leverage over Chris. But she chose her boyfriend over her family. Next Gerard turned to Scott. "You know, you played quite well. All of you. But now it's time I got what I wanted." He said these words looking directly in Scott's eyes. Scott hesitated. The only ones who knew their plan were Derek and Deaton. Rest of them were not prepared for the part. It was good in some ways, but it would hurt them for a while.

"You are right. But I cannot betray my family and my pack for your sake." Scott said as he looked at Derek asking for forgiveness. Derek looked angry at Scott's words. He had hoped that Scott would follow the plan and they would get rid of Gerard quickly. "Very well. Looks like it is up to me to get what I want from you, even if I had to force it out. I had hoped that it not come to this." As Gerard said these words, there were thumping sounds and a screech heard around Scott. He turned to take a look and saw that the only ones standing were Scott and Chris. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek, Victoria and Peter had been paralyzed. Allison was missing from the bunch. This made Scott and Chris worried. None of them had noticed that the Kanima had left Gerard's side and was right behind them. They turned to face Gerard and saw Allison tied by her neck by the Kanima. Anger grew in Scott. He had hoped it not come to this that he had to reveal his powers to Gerard, but there was no choice. He started to run towards the Kanima, but it tightened the grip on Allison's neck signalling that if any of them got closer, he would strangle her dead. "I told you before Scott. You cannot protect everyone. Now you give me what I want or she dies." Gerard said. "Bastard. You would kill your own granddaughter." Chris shouted in anger. Horror of losing his daughter was clear on his face. "When it comes to survival, I would kill my own son." Gerard said. He turned to Scott, "Now Scott. Do you want her alive or are you still going to resist me."

As he said this, Scott turned back to normal. He gave Chris and Allison a look that said 'be ready'. He picked up Derek by the neck and opened his mouth. Gerard took off the sleeve of his shirt. He was ready and waiting for the bite. He put his hand inside Derek's mouth such that Derek could bite him. As Derek delivered the bite, He let out a smirk. They had succeeded in tricking Gerard. Gerard had never known that he was about to die after the bite. As Derek dropped back to the ground, Gerard readied himself to slash the throat of the Alpha. He mounted himself on Derek and held his other hand up tightly.

At this moment Lydia emerged from her hiding place and called out Jackson's name loudly. She had hoped that she could do it from the start, but they had to go according to the plan. Kanima's grip on Allison had weakened at the sound of his real name. Allison elbowed him in the face and freed herself. Gerard was shocked his plan had backfired. He was not turned. Instead there was a bizarre, black fluid oozing out of the bite mark. He looked horrified. He looked at Scott and saw the look of content on his face. "You were the only one who had a backup plan. We had already prepared for something." Scott told him. At his words Gerard took out his med-box from his pocket and checked his pills. He had not noticed the difference until now. They were all mountain ash pills. He had been tricked by a bunch of teenagers and his own family. He was about to say something when suddenly he puked out black fluid from his mouth. All his plans had faded away. He lost in the bitterest way.

Meanwhile, Lydia was looking right into the eyes of the kanima. She had returned him the key Jackson gave her. As the Kanima touched the key, he returned to its half-Kanima state. Jackson' face was clearly visible. He had remorse in his eyes. He never wanted to kill people, he only wanted to be better than everyone else to make his parents proud. While Jackson was distracted, Derek ran up to him and stabbed him in the gut. Jackson, now in his human form, was hurt from the wounds and was lying in Lydia's arms. "Do you still…." He said. "I do. I still love you." Lydia said before he could finish off his sentence. As they had a moment between themselves everyone else recovered from the paralysis they were in. Scott and Allison were holding each other tightly, not letting even for a moment. They would finally be able to relax. As everyone got back to normal, Jackson passed away in Lydia's arms. She cried as she saw her boyfriend die in her arms. She was about to get up, when Jackson's wounds began healing. He flung open his eyes and they were all happy to see him fine. His eyes were glowing brilliant blue. Even though he was unconscious, it was still his soul that murdered all those people. His eyes were turned to blue instead of yellow because of that. His claws were sprouting and he had hair growing over his face. He let out a huge howl as he got up. Everyone was happy to see Jackson become a werewolf. He would become a great edition to the pack, according to Scott. As he got back up, Scott covered him with a cloth. The pack connected the ends and returned to their homes.

They began their daily activities sooner than expected. Scott and Allison were love birds again. Lydia got over Jackson. Stiles was finally getting his chances with Lydia. Jackson repented every moment he saw himself but was happy that he had new friends. Derek trained with his pack everyday while Scott, now omega again, began his training under his new mentors – Peter and Chris. Peter was a part of Derek's pack but was trying to shift allegiance to Scott as Scott wold be much stronger than Before and Compliment Peter's cunningness and weakness and Chris was now a part of Scott's pack along with Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Allison and Stiles. Beacon Hills was now being guarded by 2 strong packs – The Hale Pack and The McCall Pack.

Few Days Later…

Erica and Boyd went on a hunt. They had learned to control their abilities. Suddenly they heard a howl from the dark. They turned to see 5 pairs of glowing eyes, RED Eyes. As they attempted to escape, two pairs of eyes sprang upon them and they were knocked unconscious.


End file.
